


Shipt

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [44]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Mistress, delivery person, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @CandeBriefs:Married Vegeta, Bulma as lover
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Shipt

Groceries lay scattered across the floor and counter top, dented and spilling from his haste to clear the space. 

She moaned as Vegeta made quick work of her clothes, ripping aside the polo while she slipped a hand under his workout shorts. He gasped as she gripped his hardness and buried his face into her neck. 

“You took...too long..to order this time...” she panted. A cry was pulled from her lips as that thick cock, finally, slid between her legs. 

His shoulders heaved, face red. “Shut up,” he spat breathily. “Need you.” With a fistful of that bright cerulean hair, she was pulled close until their lips clashed. They swallowed each other’s moans and whimpers, quickly coming over the edge again-and-again, praying that his wife would be staying late for work again...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut! 


End file.
